Toxie Doxie
' Theresa June Covington', also known as Toxie Doxie, is a human mutate. Biography Dr. June Covington was an inmate in the secret containment center for the most dangerous and secret criminals. She had murdered 18 people by inducing explosive cranial failure at a prayer meeting for special needs children. Before she embarked on a life of crime, June had once been a bored post-graduate student working at a university in New York, spending her nights watching box set DVD's. Then one night, she met Edward Wynne, a brilliant biologist who was perfect in almost every way, save for a slight birth defect in his left arm. June became fascinated with him and set to work trying to cure genetic imperfections. After a few failed attempts and finally testing even on herself, she was able to perfect a human's genetic code. A year after meeting Edward, she approached him again, this time to present her gift to him. Edward rejected her and her methods and turned her into campus police. Following her arrest, her lab was shut down, and she was forced off campus. Some time later, June approached Edward once more, claiming that she had changed her ways and was once more seeking approval. She lured him to her old lab and injected him with a genetic plug-in, paralyzing his entire body. She then sealed up the lab and left him to die in vengeance. Now known as Toxie Doxie, June was arrested and taken to the Special Containment Center, a top secret underwater prison for the world's greatest psychopaths. Affiliation Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Durability: Toxie Doxie's bones soften to diffuse impacts. She also has an enhanced pain threshold. Superhuman Flexibility: She possesses glands that distribute mega-doses of relaxin, allowing her to dislocate her joints with ease. Poison Generation: Toxie Doxie has a neurotoxin in her blood that starts in an individual's toes and works its way to the heart, killing an individual in ten seconds. Force Field Generation: She is capable of creating containment fields. Thermal Blasts: She can draw thermal blasts from her natural body heat. Superhuman Tracking: She has the ability to sense and track others by touching a genetic sample of them. Mind Control: Toxie Doxie has telepathic influence over those she has genetically sampled. Gill Breathing: She possesses surgically implanted gills that allow her to survive having her mouth and nose webbed shut by Spider-Girl. Technological Invisibility (possibly): Toxie Doxie may be able to evade detection by electronic devices, having injected Inhuman DNA from an Inhuman with such power. Abilities Gifted Intelligence: Toxie Doxie is also a skilled scientist with toxins and is able to create her own brand of toxins that others could not even fathom. She has studied molecular biology and genetics at university before she was thrown out for illegal experimentation. Toxicology Engineering Notes *Toxie Doxie is 5'8" and weighs 135 pounds. She has blue eyes and blonde hair. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics: Humans Category:Marvel Comics: Mutates Category:Dark Avengers (Earth-616) Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Flexibility Category:Poison Generation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Thermal Blasts Category:Superhuman Tracking Category:Mind Control Category:Gill Breathing Category:Technological Invisibility Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Toxicology Category:Engineering